Blog użytkownika:Pan Wojny Mordoru/Bitwa o Don't Starv !
Pewnego dnia w Don't Starv ... Wilson poszedł kupić melko by zawładnąć światem ... jendak Maxwell ZNISZCZŁ wszystkie sklepy których nawet nigdy nie było i sam postanowił stworzyć Melko by stać się jeszcze potężnieszy niż "ONI" ... Gdy "ONI" się o tym dowiedzieli postanowili że zniszczą każde mleko jakie istnieje , ale że mlekow Don't Starv nie istaniło ich Plan legł w gruzach ... Do tego czasu Maxwel zdobył korwę z naszego śiwata jednak nie mogła dać ona mu mleka gdyż nie mogło one przejść przez portal wywołany przez Grue , dlatego bu znaleść inne Źródło Mleka postanowił szukać w wszystkich dolinach Don't Starv . Do tego czasu Wilson poszukujący Mleka postanowił żeby zmylić innych go poszukujących więc postanowił wymyśleć płapkę ... Jego zmagania tworzenia płapki zaóważyły świnie które zaciągneły się na jego stronę gdy opowiedział im czego poszukuje i że gdy zdoędize mleko i uzyje jego potęgi stworzy im tyle mięsa ile tylko zapragną ... W tym samym czasię Maxwell szukając stworzenia w Don't Starv które mogło by dać Melko kazał Grue sprowadzić z Granic Skrajności Hiszpańską Inkwizycję by ta odnalzła dla niego mleko ... jednak Inkwizycja zdradziła go i sama dla siebie postanowiła je zagarnąć ... porwali krowę i dali ją Wilsonowi . Wiedzieli od Maxwella że krowy sprowadozne do Ds nie dają mleka więc postanowili wymienić krowę za jego CAŁĄ bazę jaką zbudował a Wilson zgodził się gdyż chciał uzyskać Melko od Krowy . Gdy Wilson zrozumiał że Krowa nie posiada melak do wydojenia postanowił ją użyć jako elemęt płapki przywiązując ją do pala na łące i pobiegł szybko w stronę swej bazy by Inkwizycja nie zawładneła jego ziemiami ... jednak Inkwizycja zajeła ją i wzniosła ogormnę mury rekrutując nowych żołnierzy i wysyłając ich na poszukiwanie mleka . Wilson oblegał swoją bazę w raz z świaniami jednak nie przebili się przez mury a łucznicy zestrzelili połowę armi świń wilsona czyli 1 ( atakowały 2 świnie ... strzelało 600 łuczników ) . Gdy Maxwell zaóważył że Inkwizycja go zdradziła zebrał on bestie zamieszkujące Ds i wysłał je do ataku na zamek sam przyzywając nowego pomocnika ... kazał Grue wezwać Gandalfa ... którego wysłał do podziemi z grupką szachów by znalazły Mleko . Wilson wyvofał się z ranną armiś ( 1 świnią ) po czym zbieał on drewno i mięso by stworzyć nową bazę ... ( Minoł miesiąc ) Wilson skończył budowe bazy ! ( Błyskawica uderza w drzewiany fort Wilsona ... po czym sały spłonoł ... ) Wilson widząc że cała jego armia ( 1 świania ) zgineła w porzaże postanowił zobaczyć czy ktoś wbiegł w płapkę którą zastawił . Jego płapka polegała na tym że jeżeli ktoś zbliży się do krowy w celu pozyskania mleka spadnie na nieggo głaz ... jendak okazało się że Głaz jak i krowa została skradziona przez polaków któzi dostali się do tego świata podczas tak szybko że rue nawet nie zaóważył kiedy ich porwał ... Polacy zatruli krowę i postawili przed bramą inkwizycji ... Inkwizycja wzieła krowę poczym zabiła ją , usmażyła i zjadła po czym zachorowali na sraczkę przewlekłą przez co 90 % obrońców zmarło na skutek śmiertelny ... pozostałe 10 % czyli 100.000 inkwizytorów pomyślało że zawszytkim stoji Maxwell więc wysłali do niego 100.199 inkwizytorów ... reszta ( czyli 1 ) pozostał by bronić twierdzy . Wilson wibegł do bazy inkwizycji i y ją odbić żucił w strażnika kamieniem po czym strażnik pat martwy na ziemię ... Gdy Wilson wbigł do swej bazy kktóą odbił so środka oskazało się że całe jego zapasy zostały skradizone przez polaków ... pozostało tylko mieso potwora które zaoferował świnią ... W tym samym czasię "ONI" wpadli na pomysł że jeżeli znisczą wszystkich któzi walczą o melko to nikt go nie zdobędzie ale ich pomysł został skradizony przez polaków więc zrzucili na nich grad błyskawic które i tak co prawda ukradli ale przynajmniej przy tym zgineli ... ukradając przy tym śmierć ... Gdy Inkwizycja dotarła do Maxwella przebijajac się przez wsyzstkie jego bestie ten wysłał Grue by przyprowadizł kogoś kto go uratuje po czym w jego sali ukazał się CHuck Norris . Pokonał on Inkwizytorów prawo - lewym sierpowym po czym Maxwella dziękującemu mu za pomoc wykopał z jego twierdzy przejmując tron i kontrole nad bestiami w Ds ... W tym samym czasię Gandalf idąc na przepaścią w podziemiach w stronę pradawnego meka na końcu mostu ... z ostchłani wyłonił się barlog i wskoczył na most zagradzając mu drogę ... Gandalf : YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!! SHAAAALLLL NOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! PASSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( uderza w ziemię w most ... nic się nie dzieje ... ) Barlog wyżuca Gandlafa na powieszchnie po czym Gandalf ląduje na najwyższej wieży zamku inkwizycji czyli bazy WIlsona ... W tym samym czasię gdy Maxwell siedział w nieopodal swej zdobytej przez chycka norisasa twierdzy Grue Wezwał kgoś kto Chucka Norissa pokona - Surona ! Sauron utrozył swój mordor i wysłał swą armię na Chucka Norissa ... jednak nie mógł go pokonać więc sam go zwerbował do swej armi i zaatakował baze Wilosna przez co WIlson znów ją stracił ... Wtedy Gdy Sauron zapanował nad wsyzstkim w Ds Inkwizycja , MAxwell , świnie , WIlson , Gadnal i wszyscy inni wyruszyli by go pokonać ! Jendak nie udawało im się to ... wtedy Grue sprowadził na polecenie Maxwella jedyny pierścień i postanowił wrzucić go do lawy ... Wtedy Suron powiedział ze jeżeli odda mu pierścień da im mleko . Maxwell oddał mu pierścień stając się najpoterzniejszym na swiecie dzięki czemu Sauron dał mu Koze ... Wszyscy się dziwli że dał im koze gdy miał im dać to mleko ale faktycznie zrozumieli że można wydojić koze ... i gdy zbliżali się do kozy by ją wydojić uderzyła w nią błyskawica na tyle silna że spłoneła ... a że wszyscy wpadli w furię ... Wtedy przybyli "ONI" i wytłumaczyli że nie mleko jest kluczem do potęgi tylko ... ( zostają zniszczeni przez Sauron ) 'Suron ': HAHAHAHAHHAHA ( zostaje zniszcozny przez Chuck Noriss ... ) ( Nagle nasatał wybuch a ostanim który przył był WIlson ... ) 'WiIson ': ( Na Wilsona spada Kometa niszcząc wszystko ) 'KONIEC ! ' OCEŃ OPOWIADANIE ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach